Blue-Eyes
| furigana = ブルーアイズ | romaji = Burūaizu | fr_name = (aux) Yeux Bleus | de_name = Blauäugiger | ko_name = 푸른눈 | other_names = ; Arabic : أزرق العينين | sets = | anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! (Duel Monsters) GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time * Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | manga = * Yu-Gi-Oh! }} Blue-Eyes ( Burūaizu) is a series of cards based around the card "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Some of these cards are used by Seto Kaiba in the second series anime, by Kaibaman in the first season of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, by Paradox in Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, and by Roku in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. In the last story arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and second series anime, a mysterious woman named Kisara carries the spirit of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". It has been stated that "Blue-Eyes" represents power while "Red-Eyes" represent potential. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2009: Stardust Accelerator and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia, Helio uses a Deck revolving around "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". Play style "Blue-Eyes" Decks generally involve Summoning "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" through various support cards. One of which is to use "Dragonic Tactics" which allows a Level 8 Dragon-Type monster like "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to be Special Summoned from the Deck by Tributing two Dragon Type monsters. Another is to Ritual Summon "Paladin of White Dragon" with "White Dragon Ritual", using "Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands" to search out either "White Dragon Ritual" or "Paladin of White Dragon". Other strategies revolve around cards such as "Kaibaman", "Kaiser Sea Horse", "Dragon's Rebirth" and "Ancient Rules". It also fits well in Dragon Lords Decks, as it can be Summoned with "Decoy Dragon" or discarded for "Trade-In" and "Montage Dragon". It also has a Tuner support monster, "The White Stone of Legend", which can be used in tandem with "Cards of Consonance". "Totem Dragon" is a very useful way to Summon high Level Dragon-Type monsters. It can be sent to the Graveyard from the hand or Deck with various cards such as "Vanguard of the Dragon" or "Darkflare Dragon", and can also be used as a Synchro Material Monster along with the Tuner "Debris Dragon" for a Level 6 Dragon-Type Synchro Monster, or use with "Bright Star Dragon" for Xyz Summoning "Queen Dragun Djinn", which can revive more "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" from your Graveyard. Its Fusion, "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", is involved in One Turn Kills. "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" is often Fusion Summoned through a combination of "Future Fusion" and "Dragon's Mirror" (or "Cyber-Stein" in the Traditional Format). Combined with "Megamorph" and Spell & Trap-clearing cards it can attack directly to win. However "Five-Headed Dragon" is often a better choice for "Future Fusion" and "Dragon's Mirror" (as is "Cyber Twin Dragon" for the "Cyber-Stein" strategy). A strategy for this card is to Fusion Summon "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and then use "De-Fusion" to Summon all three copies of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to the field (and maybe use "Delta Attacker" if your opponent has monsters on their side of the field). Alternatively, you can Tribute "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" to Summon "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" which has the benefit of not being targeted by card effects, and gains 300 ATK for each Dragon in the Graveyard. Once it is Summoned, it automatically has 4200 ATK and is easily boosted to somewhere around 5000 if you have a strong Dragon Deck. Aside from the mentioned cards, other monsters that can be included are more Dragons for "Dragon's Mirror" to Fusion Summon "Five-Headed Dragon". "Luster Dragon" and "Alexandrite Dragon" can serve as both attackers and Tribute Fodder for "Advanced Ritual Art". "Elemental Hero Prisma" can also be used if Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" by sending "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to the Graveyard via its effect so that they can later be used with "Dragon's Mirror". "Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon" can be used to Special Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" and other high-powered Dragons from the Graveyard. Another strategy involves "Lord of D.", and either "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" or "King Dragun". Because relying on "The Flute of Summoning Dragon" generally results in a massive loss of card advantage, "King Dragun" is generally preferred. "The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion" can also be used as a Fusion Substitute if Summoning "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" or "The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion" can be used if utilizing "King Dragun". "King of the Swamp" is a third option, particularly because you can discard it to fetch "Polymerization", and can also acts as Fusion Substitute for both "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" and "King Dragun". The Deck may also utilize Normal Monster and LIGHT support cards such as "Birthright" and "Freed the Brave Wanderer". "Honest" can also be included for supporting LIGHT Attribute monsters such as the previously mentioned "Elemental Hero Prisma". "Champion's Vigilance" is a great Counter Trap because it can negate any Spell/Trap or monster Summoning (much like "Solemn Judgment") if you control Level 7 or higher Normal Monster (such as "Blue-Eyes White Dragon"). "Non-Spellcasting Area" can also be used to bypass the attack-canceling effect of "Burst Stream of Destruction". "Return from the Different Dimension" and "Dimension Fusion" are also useful for retrieving large amounts of monsters removed for "Dragon's Mirror", to attack directly to win. "Thunder End Dragon" is an Xyz Monster that requires 2 Level 8 Normal Monsters to Summon. While on the field, you can remove one of it's overlay units to destroy all other monsters on the field, clearing your way for a finishing blow. Because of the play style of Blue-Eyes cards, you can get out "Thunder End Dragon" easily enough to do this, and if possible, you can also use "Hieratic Sun Dragon Overlord of Heliopolis" to destroy any remaining cards that cannot be destroyed by the effect of "Thunder End Dragon". Recommended cards See also * Red-Eyes * Graveyard Dragon Power